Twin Peaks (2017)
Twin Peaks (às vezes chamada de 3ª Temporada) é uma sequência da série de televisão original Twin Peaks e do filme Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me. As duas primeiras partes da série, a qual contará com 18 partes, irão ao ar no Showtime em 21 de Maio de 2017. Imediatamente após essa transmissão, a terceira e quarta partes estarão disponíveis sob demanda para assinantes do Showtime, então irão ao ar em 28 de Maio. Nas semanas seguintes, uma parte será exibida por semana, exceto pelo final em duas partes da série em 3 de Setembro de 2017. História Ocorrendo cerca de 25 anos após o fim da segunda temporada, será uma historia "emocional" sobre a odisseia do Agente Cooper de volta a Twin Peaks. Elenco Retornando Note: The listed role(s) for each actor are the character(s) they previously appeared as in the original series and/or the film. Very few specific characters have been confirmed for the 2017 series. Therefore, this list is subject to change as more information is released. Novos Em Dezembro de 2016, a figurinista Nancy Steiner afirmou que havia 238 papéis com falas na nova série, 21 a mais do que anteriormente relatado. Ausências A lista a seguir é de atores vivos que interpretaram personagens notáveis que acreditasse ainda estarem vivos (ou cujo status é desconhecido) de acordo com o Episódio 29 ou eventos descritos em A História Secreta de Twin Peaks, mas não estão listados no elenco. * Michael J. Anderson (O Homem de Outro Lugar) **Anderson recebeu uma oferta para retornar, mas não aceitou devido a uma disputa de pagamento com o Showtime. * Robert Bauer (Johnny Horne) * Lara Flynn Boyle (Donna Hayward) * Ian Buchanan (Dick Tremayne) * Joan Chen (Josie Packard) **Lynch e Frost supostamente tentaram encontrar uma maneira de trazer Josie de volta a série, mas foram incapazes, assim resultando em Chen não sendo convidada a retornar. * Eric Da Re (Leo Johnson) * Mary Jo Deschanel (Eileen Hayward) * Robert Davenport (Johnny Horne) * Heather Graham (Annie Blackburn) **Graham supostamente não teria sido convidada a retornar, embora ela estivesse disposta. * Chris Isaak (Chester Desmond) * Moira Kelly (Donna Hayward) * Piper Laurie (Catherine Martell) **Assim como Chen, Lynch e Frost supostamente tenrataram colocar Catherine de volta na série, mas foram incapazes, assim Laurie não foi convidada para retornar, embora a atriz estivesse disposta. * Michael Ontkean (Harry S. Truman) **Ontkean recebeu a oferta de reprisar seu papel, mas recusou por motivos não revelados. * Kiefer Sutherland (Sam Stanley) * Billy Zane (John Justice Wheeler) Produção Graphic Novel Cancelada Em 2007, o artista Matt Haley foi encarregado do projeto de uma graphic novel de Twin Peaks, a qual serviria como uma continuação da série de televisão. O escritor Robert Engels estava fortemente envolvido e planejava usar idéias da história planejada originalmente para a terceira temporada cancelada. Engels desejava levar a série para longe da ambientação do colegial e faria a série ocorrer dez anos depois, após a resolução da possessão de Cooper por BOB. Nessa época, Cooper teria deixado o FBI e tornou-se o farmacêutico local de Twin Peaks, enquanto o Xerife Truman tornou-se um recluso. Também foi planejado para a terceira temporada Sheryl Lee retornar como uma nova personagem com cabelo ruivo e possivelmente ser morta por BOB também. Também foi sugerido nos planos originais da terceira temporada que BOB e MIKE eram de um planeta feito de creme de milho, e Truman iria levar MIKE de volta ao Salão Negro. A graphic novel seria lançada na Twin Peaks: Definitive Gold Box Edition, mas os planos foram cancelados quando David Lynch vetou a ideia, não desejando dar continuidade a história de Twin Peaks. Showtime A série foi anunciada pela primeira vez em 6 de Outubro de 2014, como uma série limitada de nove episódios que iriam estrear na rede de TV a cabo Showtime em 2016. Todos os scripts foram escritos pelos criadores da série original, David Lynch e Mark Frost. A série foi descrita como revisitando a cidade de Twin Peaks e seus habitantes vinte e cinco anos após os eventos da série original. Em 12 de Janeiro de 2015, foi confirmado que Kyle MacLachlan iria reprisar o papel de Dale Cooper. Quatro dias depois, Sheryl Lee e Dana Ashbrook também anunciaram estarem presente na série de 2016. Elas também sugeriram o retorno de Sherilyn Fenn. Em 18 de Setembro, foi revelado que Amanda Seyfried teria um papel recorrente na nova série como uma "nova personagem fundamental". Dois dias depois, foi relatado que Balthazar Getty fazia parte do elenco. Em 14 de Março, Lynch afirmou que havia "complicações" nas negociações de contrato, impedindo o progresso da produção. Em 5 de Abril, Lynch anunciou que estava deixando a série pois a Showtime não estava oferecendo dinheiro o suficiente para financiar adequadamente a produção de seus roteiros. A Showtime afirmou que eles ainda planejavam proceder com a produção. Em 15 de Maio, Lynch anunciou que estava retornando ao projeto e a Showtime confirmou essa informação. A Showtime também afirmou que Lynch iria dirigir todos os episódios e que haveria mais do que os nove episódios inicialmente anunciados. Sheryl Lee e Sherilyn Fenn falaram na convenção Crypticon de Seattle em 23 de Maio. Elas revelaram que Lynch iria dirigir dezoito episódios de Twin Peaks para a Showtime, que Angelo Badalamenti iria retornar como o compositor e que a nova série seria gravada no Estado de Washington. As filmagens começaram em Setembro de 2015 e terminaram em Abril de 2016. A série tem a forma de um filme dividido em 18 "partes", os quais não devem ser chamadas de "episódios". Lynch declarou, talvez brincando, que as partes poderiam ser vistas fora de ordem. Galeria Imagens File:Peaks-teaser2.jpg File:NewLauraPoster.jpg File:NewCoopPoster.jpg File:000251626hr.jpg File:000251628hr.jpg File:000251620hr.jpg File:000251630hr.jpg File:000251624hr.jpg File:000251621hr.jpg File:Ewcvr twin peaks promo.jpg File:Tumblr onh9t3OF1F1qd4rf5o1 500.jpg File:Tumblr onh9t3OF1F1qd4rf5o2 1280.jpg File:Tumblr onh9t3OF1F1qd4rf5o3 1280.jpg File:Tumblr onh9t3OF1F1qd4rf5o4 1280.jpg File:Tumblr onh9t3OF1F1qd4rf5o5 1280.jpg File:Tumblr onh9t3OF1F1qd4rf5o6 1280.jpg File:Tumblr onh9t3OF1F1qd4rf5o7 1280.jpg File:Tumblr onh9t3OF1F1qd4rf5o8 1280.jpg File:Tumblr onh9t3OF1F1qd4rf5o9 1280.jpg File:Tumblr onh9t3OF1F1qd4rf5o10 1280.jpg File:Tpvariety.jpg Links * Site oficial de Twin Peaks Referências }} Categoria:Twin Peaks